Higari Maijima
|romaji= Maijima Higari |alias= |birthday= September 17 |age= 40 (First Appearance) 41 (Currently) |gender= Male |height= 155 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= A |quirk= |status= Alive |birthplace= Osaka Prefecture |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 20 |debutanime= Episode 13 |image gallery= Yes }} |Maijima Higari}}, also known as Excavation Hero "Power Loader", is a Pro Hero faculty member at U.A. High School. Appearance Higari is a small, skinny man with long orange hair who is always seen wearing a helmet over his face. His hands appear to be the largest part of his body, disproportional to his rather small frame. His hero costume consists of his signature yellow helmet that is hooked up to a large steel appliance behind him. This metal device supports his body and has two large arms attached to it. Power Loader also sports blue pants and black shoes. Personality Higari is a strict teacher who desires to see his students excel without constraint. He has a love/hate relationship with Mei Hatsume, being easily angered by her carelessness and frequently threatening her with bans from the Development Studio, but acknowledging her inventiveness and productivity. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tenya Iida of Class 1-A rushes to U.A. High School in order to gather Pro Heroes who can save his classmates who are under attack at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Higari is among the faculty members who accompanies Tenya and Mr. Principal to go to the U.S.J. Once there, Higari rescues Mashirao Ojiro from the conflagration zone. Final Exams Arc Higari is present for the faculty meeting where the teachers agree to change the practical portion of the Final Exams. He is placed against Mashirao and Tenya. He and the other teachers explain the changes to the exam to the students of Class 1-A. In the third practical test matchup, Higari creates dozens of pitfalls in a dirt field that Tenya and Mashirao struggle to cross. Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique to cross the field faster than the holes form, but Higari confronts him halfway across. Using his quick thinking and Recipro Extend move, Tenya sends Mashirao flying past Higari and through the escape gate. Afterwards, Higari congratulates Tenya on a good plan and passing the practical test. Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : His fingers are tipped with metallic claws that he uses to burrow underground. Costume Development: Higari is the teacher responsible for U.A.'s Costume Development Studio. He is a licensed developer and thus, has knowledge about creating, upgrading, and maintaining hero costumes. Equipment and Weapons *High Density Weights (Final Exams Arc): Higari and the rest of the teachers use these bracelets to give themselves a handicap while they fight their students. Battles Final Exams Arc *Mashirao Ojiro & Tenya Iida vs. Power Loader: Lose Trivia *In beta design, his real name was and his hero name was "Sinker". *Higari likes cars. *Higari's costume design has several similarities to the Power Loader from the Alien franchise. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "The best innovators out there... are unconstrained by convention." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Costume Developers Category:Hero Teachers